dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse/Residential
The following is a list of known notable houses, apartments, hostels, and other such facilities located in the Gerosha multiverse. Most of these are canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, unless otherwise noted. Homes are sorted by geographical location. Indiana Gerosha See also: Gerosha * The Triangulum, which was preserved as a government outpost during the Affadidah years, was the home of Stan and Shalia Flippo for many years. It was converted to a museum about their lives some time after their deaths, when Reily Flippo sold it to the city so he could travel the world with his new family. * Erin Flippo's residence: This home on First Street in the Gerosha universe has an exterior modeled after 1205 N. First St. in real-life Boonville. This is one of the major settings of Ciem: Inferno, and is eventually destroyed in season 1 of Sodality. * Loffin family house: With an exterior modeled after 510 E. Walnut St. in Boonville, this house is where Danny Loffin and his family reside during the events in Ciem: Inferno. It is burned down by the Pyro Panthers, with Candi initially being mistaken for one. * Imaki's bunker: An underground structure built by Imaki Izuki to house himself and Candi's friends during the events in Instigation. * Couric family house: Where Miriam moves to when she rebels against Erin and moves out. She and the Courics only live here a short time before they have to flee westward to escape the increasing hostility of Halal Affadidah's troops. Evansville * Hector and Betty McArthur's residence in Evansville is where young Donte was raised, before he became Emeraldon. Of Emeralds and Sapphires It is later destroyed by the Icy Finger in a nuclear explosion.Ciem: Inferno Texas Waco * The Texan Triangulum is a less-fancy variation created by the McArthur family to live in. Construction on it was halted due to the Beliah Hearings, but was resumed once Donte was out of prison. Candi and Donte would spend the rest of their days living here, long after their children moved away. It is located near Waco. Massachusetts Boston * The Anne M. Lynch Homes at Old Colony is where Hea Pang took up residence with the Medsors a short time after conceiving Tabitha with Kyle. She was recruited to SCALLOP to help keep an eye on John Domeck, and used her salary via SCALLOP to get a separate location not far from her quasi-in-laws. John sometimes lived here with Hea, though he also lived with the Medsors when applicable.Chillingworth's Revenge It is from her home in this facility in which Hea is arrested after being fired from SCALLOP and hunted by the Icy Finger - who have taken over the city and want her to tell them where John is hiding.Shaken Dust * Affadidah'a first palace is built soon after his conquest of the city. It's a crude construction, and soon replaced when he takes over the White House. Missouri Jefferson City * House on Chestnut Ave. becomes the setting of many events in A Bur in Missouri, when Angelo's girlfriend becomes the target of harassment by a state legislator in an effort by said legislator to cover up a horrible crime committed against said girlfriend. Thugs the legislator hires soon learn the wrath of Cocklebur. Joplin * Centipede Charlie Hammerstien's home is the setting where he is first drafted from.Experiments and Offspring The site is later visited by the Twirlflame Trio.Swappernetters Metheel * Metheel Palace: First built by Lord Zeras, it endures many trials throughout its centuries of history, even going into the Battle for Metheel and surviving. For much of its history, the Hebbleskin Dynasty ruled with iron fists drenched in blood. Phaeleel * Desulon's lab: A special government location for the worldwide Phaelite nation on Phaeleel, managed by Desulon. It features in Sodality: Battle for Metheel, and even includes a rare feature: a functional time machine. Michigan Big Rapids * Shelly house: A rental home in Big Rapids, with Monica Shelly living there. She sometimes babysits her niece, but is also having an ongoing affair with Vance Lingolin. * Phillips house: Setting of a few events in Blood Over Water, being rented by Ashley Phillips. George Lawence actually breaks in and steals some documents from her, so Clyde can use that to blackmail her into assisting Chris in retrieving the paperwork stolen by Mark Stefflin. * Stefflin apartment: An apartment being rented by Mark Stefflin, whose rapid climb in life and business success has also allowed him to get his brother Aaron Stefflin a rental home in town. Mark is unfortunately murdered by Chris in his own bed, while he is in the middle of having sex with Ashley. * Room 241 of North Bond Hall: Setting of much of Sorbet. Hadley Mint was living in there at the time. Wyoming * Manicotti family residence: This house on Maplelawn Ave. in Wyoming is where Evan Manicotti (Cataclysmic Gerosha) lived right before he was abducted and taken to live on Phaeleel. Alaska * McLaine home and science lab Iowa Des Moines * Bandberry residence: Home of Tod and Deanna Bandberry, whose marriage is put to the test by Audrey Golin in Pilltar 2. Ankeny * Seth Lambrelli's house in Ankeny: Setting of much of Pilltar. * Barrin family house: Where Ron and Theresa Barrin live and raise Stephanie early on. See also * List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse Category: The Gerosha Chronicles Category: Dozerfleet Comics